


Begging For It

by penny



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Porn Battle, not ssc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fucking priest starts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging For It

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle IX prompt _Giriko/Justin, amputation_

The fucking priest starts it. "Behave," he says, and there's the familiar snick of him summoning a blade, and Giriko didn't know he could produce one in his palm. Damn.

Giriko snarls. He's already hard -- fucking priest looks _pretty_ with those bruises Stein gave him, and that's the only reason, he tells himself, that he let the fucker get him up against the wall, get his hand down his pants -- and adrenaline keeps him hard, even as the blade ghosts along his shaft to the head of his cock. He holds the blade steady there, increases the pressure until Giriko feels it bite, almost breaking skin, in time with his pulse. "Bastard."

The priest just smiles. "You wouldn't want me to cut it off now, would you?"

"I'll rip you apart." His chain strums just beneath his skin. Giriko grits his teeth, sets to work on the priest's buttons. It takes a lot of effort to keep his chain from fully manifesting. It's tempting to shred the priest's clothes, but that wouldn't be -- Giriko snarls again -- _behaving_.

"Hmmm," the priest hums, getting his other hand, no blade, thank the fucker's god, around the base of Giriko's cock and squeezing. "I'm glad to see proper motivation can make you considerate."

The blade nicks him, and Giriko bites back his growl, because it sounds to needy, and the priest already has the wrong idea.

Or the right idea. Fuck if it doesn't feel good. He's finally undone all the priest's buttons, gotten his hands down the priest's pants, and he's got one up on the priest. At least he needed to be jerked hard. The priest's practically begging for it.

Giriko's chain is rough under his palms, still not breaking his skin, but the priest can feel it. He jerks his hips, moans low and soft, and that smile falters as his breath hitches, and that...shit, that's hot.

"Hurry up." Giriko squeezes harder. No fucking way is he coming first, so the priest has to hurry, because he's close. The heat's coiling at the base of his spine.

"My, so impatient."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one panting."

Another nick. Giriko hisses, and he can't decide if it stings, hurts, or feels real fucking good.

"I...said behave."

The priest's sweating now, and there's a drop running down his neck. Giriko leans in and licks it, then bites, grinning when the priest shudders and comes, spilling over Giriko's hand. The wounded noise the priest makes does him in. He comes, bites hard enough to draw blood, and that makes the priest moan and shudder again.

"Blood for blood? How barbaric." The priest draws back, and Giriko's annoyed by his smug expression, but he's too relaxed and loose-limbed to muster the energy to smack it off his face.

"I'll get yours first next time." Giriko pushes off the wall and shoulders the priest out of the way.

"Oh." The priest raises his blade to his mouth and delicately licks Giriko's come and blood. "I doubt that."


End file.
